


La vigilia di Natale

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Una vigilia di Natale a casa Mills porterà delle sorprese inattese
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Era la vigilia di Natale e Regina stava finendo si sistemare la tavola, l’aria profumava di lasagne, biscotti, cannella, e mele. Era diventata tradizione ormai passare quel giorno nella villa del sindaco e, nonostante i primi anni fossero stati imbarazzanti, con il passare del tempo l’atmosfera si era decisamente rallegrata. Le luci dell’albero di natale rendevano il soggiorno caldo e accogliente, illuminando i pacchetti sistemati sotto. Henry era seduto lì davanti cercando di capire cosa contenesse ciascun pacchetto, mentre Snow e David erano seduti sul divano a bere un bicchiere di vino. Regina ovviamente era in cucina per finire di cucinare. L’unica nervosa quell’anno sembrava Emma, lanciava sguardi verso la cucina e sospirava.  
«Stai bene, tesoro?» le chiese sua madre. Emma annuì distrattamente bevendo un sorso di vino.  
«Hai litigato con Regina?»  
«No, perché?»  
«Perché continui a fissare la porta…»  
«No… no. Forse dovrei andare ad aiutarla» replicò alzandosi e raggiungendo la cucina.  
Regina stava posando la teglia sul bancone quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Emma.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese.  
«Si, hai bisogno di una mano?»  
«Ho finito» rispose con un sorriso.  
«Oh… ok…»  
«C’è qualcosa che non va?»  
«No» replicò Emma abbassando lo sguardo.  
Regina si tolse il grembiule e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Sei più strana del solito. Sei triste per via di Hook?» Emma scosse la testa. Il fatto che Hook fosse uscito dalla sua vita prima di commettere un errore madornale la sollevava; non era certo triste perché non c’era, anzi, era contenta che dopo la loro rottura lui avesse deciso di salpare con la sua nave.  
«Ti manca qualcuno?» sussurrò Emma, ad un tratto.  
«Qualcuno?»  
«Si, sai… una persona accanto.»  
«Oh…» sospirò Regina «Credo di essermi abituata all’idea di essere sola.»  
Emma fissò i suoi occhi nei suoi.  
«Non dovresti. Tu sei meravigliosa…» Arrossì, così come il sindaco.  
«Essere la Regina Cattiva non aiuta» accennò un breve sorriso.  
«Non lo sei più.»  
«Ma lo sarò sempre. Per te è diverso, non hai visto le cose che ho fatto…»  
«Non mi interessa. È una parte di te e hai dimostrato di essere cambiata.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Quindi non vorresti passare il Natale con una persona speciale?»  
«Ho Henry.»  
«Regina…» Emma sbuffò «Sai cosa intendo.»  
«Non posso averlo, quindi perché pensarci?»  
«Perché puoi.»  
«Nessuno uscirebbe con me, Emma.»  
«Sì, invece.»  
«Chi sarebbe così folle?»  
«Io.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
«Cioè… non che tu sia alla mia portata…»  
«Che diavolo stai dicendo?!»  
«Tu sei» Emma la indicò «Perfetta. Sei bellissima, intelligente, spiritosa, quasi sempre e quando le tue battute non sono rivolte a me…»  
Le gote di Regina si tinsero di rosa.  
«Grazie.»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Anch’io credo che tu sia molto bella, coraggiosa e intelligente… per la maggior parte del tempo.»  
Emma si avvicinò a lei.  
«Mammaaaa è pronto?»  
Regina si allontanò da lei e prese la teglia lanciandole un ultimo sguardo prima di uscire dalla cucina.  
«Arrivo, Henry!»

Henry scartò l’ennesimo regalo: aveva ricevuto un pigiama, fumetti, videogiochi, una sciarpa dalle sue mamme, che avevano deciso di comprare insieme i regali, un maglione dai suoi nonni.  
Snow e David avevano regalato un maglione a Emma, Henry e Regina. Ovviamente a tema natalizio.  
Regina porse un grosso e morbido pacchetto a Emma, racchiuso in una raffinata carta color champagne.  
«Per me?»  
«Sì.»  
Emma lo scartò di fretta e vi trovò una giacca di pelle rossa imbottita. I suoi occhi si posarono su Regina e le sorrise dolcemente. Era perfetta.  
«Visto che ti ostini a mettere sempre quella almeno questa ti coprirà di più» commentò il sindaco.  
«Grazie» disse per poi darle il suo regalo, un piccolo pacchetto rettangolare color porpora.  
Regina lo aprì con delicatezza e trovò la foto di uno splendido frisone nero. I suoi occhi si tinsero di confusione e sorpresa e cercò lo sguardo di Emma.  
«Non potevo portarlo qui. Ti ho regalato lui, almeno credo che sia un lui. L’uomo che me l’ha venduto ha detto così. E ho pensato che puoi riprendere a cavalcare…» Regina rimase in silenzio «Ho sbagliato. Sono pessima con i regali…»  
«Emma… grazie. È meraviglioso.» Emma si accorse solo in quel momento che aveva gli occhi lucidi e sorrideva. 

Snow e David erano andati via e Henry a causa dei troppi dolci si era rintanato in camera sua.  
Emma e Regina si ritrovarono da sole in soggiorno, dopo averlo sistemato nonostante le proteste dello sceriffo.  
«Allora… vado…»  
«Vuoi un bicchiere di sidro?» chiese nello stesso momento Regina. Emma annuì. Così si ritrovarono sul divano.  
«È stato bello» commentò Emma.  
«Sì, diventa meno strano ogni anno che passa.»  
«Già» Emma bevve un sorso di liquore.  
«Il tuo regalo mi ha sorpresa» disse Regina.  
«Ho letto il libro e so che amavi i cavalli, ma qui non ti ho mai vista andare al maneggio e forse avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Forse ti riporta alla mente brutti ricordi… cavolo, dovevo pensarci prima.»  
«Non sono più brutti ricordi.»  
«Io… dicevo sul serio prima...»  
«Su cosa?»  
«Niente, lascia stare» replicò alzandosi e indossando la sua giacca nuova. «Grazie e auguri» continuò andando verso la porta. Regina si alzò un secondo dopo di lei e la bloccò sulla soglia.  
«Emma, mi dispiace ma… non funzionerebbe.»  
«Certo, perché tu sei una regina e io sono solo…»  
«No, ma che diavolo dici! Io non sono una persona facile, lo sai benissimo. Non voglio rovinare quello che abbiamo creato in questi anni.»  
«Ma potrebbe essere meglio.»  
«Ma potrebbe anche distruggere il debole equilibrio che abbiamo faticato tanto a raggiungere.»  
«Non possiamo per una volta pensare solo a noi senza tener conto delle conseguenze?»  
«Amo la nostra famiglia, Emma…»  
«Anch’io. E potrebbe essere ancora meglio se tu…»  
Ma Regina scosse il capo.  
«Non funzionerebbe.»  
«Perché hai paura.»  
«No.»  
«Allora dimostrami che non funzionerebbe.»  
«E come dovrei farlo?»  
«Baciami.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Un solo bacio.»  
«Non credo sia una buona idea.»  
«Perché hai paura di ammettere che potrebbe funzionare!»  
«No.»  
«Allora baciami. E poi siamo sotto il vischio, è tradizione» sorrise Emma sollevando gli occhi. Regina lo guardò per un secondo.  
«L’hai messo tu lì?»  
«Cosa importa? Dimostrami che non hai paura, sindaco.»  
Regina si avvicinò a lei e le diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Emma la strinse e la baciò con più passione. Le braccia del sindaco circondarono il collo dello sceriffo. Una luce si irradiò da loro corpi.  
«Lo sapevo» sussurrò.  
Regina era sorpresa ancora stretta tra le braccia di Emma.  
«Mamma, Emma sta nevicando» gridò Henry dalle scale per poi sorridere vedendole abbracciate. «Il mio desiderio di Natale si è avverato» commentò correndo verso di loro e abbracciandole. Le due donne si guardarono e si sorrisero.


	2. 2

Lo squillo del telefono disturbò il suo sonno, si rigirò nel letto, o almeno ci provò visto che appena tentò di rigirarsi due braccia la strinsero. Per un attimo il senso di panico si impadronì di lei, poi i suoi muscoli si rilassarono mentre ricordandava gli avvenimenti della notte precedente. Sorrise.  
Emma l’aveva baciata, sotto il vischio. Un bacio dolce e delicato. Il bacio del vero amore. Erano state interrotte da Henry ma poi erano riuscite a rispedirlo a letto e dopo i primi attimi di imbarazzo lo sceriffo l’aveva baciata di nuovo. Tra un bacio e un altro erano finite nella sua camera da letto e… Arrossì. I baci si erano tramutati da dolci a passionali, le mani che esploravano i corpi sconosciuti. Il telefono squillò di nuovo interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
«Mmm…» sentì Emma lamentarsi e girarsi dall’altra parte, così si sollevò e afferrò il telefono.  
«Pronto?»  
«Regina?»  
«Si, Snow sono io, mi hai chiamata, e anche piuttosto presto» replicò con irritazione.  
«Ho chiamato Emma.»  
Regina spostò il telefono e si maledì riconoscendo quello della bionda che dormiva al suo fianco.  
«Regina?»  
«Si… Emma ha dimenticato il telefono qui a quanto pare.»  
«Ma non è tornata a casa. Devo preoccuparmi? Ieri sera era strana… dovevo capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava…»  
«Regina… vieni qui.»  
«Era Emma?»  
«No…»  
«Regina! Emma è da te?»  
«Anche se fosse?»  
«Perché ha dormito da te?»  
«Abbiamo bevuto qualche bicchiere e non volevo che finisse in ospedale.»  
«Ma perché mi hai detto che non era lì?»  
«Perché ne avresti fatto un affare di stato.»  
«E perché avrei dovut…. Aspetta… Voi avete… tu hai dormito con mia figlia?»  
«Ma come ti viene in mente…» Emma afferrò il telefono dalle mani di Regina.  
«Mamma sto bene, sono viva, va bene?»  
«Sei… tu e Regina…»  
«Sì, io e Regina abbiamo dormito insieme.»  
«Emma» la rimproverò.  
«Cosa? Era inutile girarci intorno.»  
«Non posso crederci e da quanto mi tenete nascosta questa storia?»  
«Ieri sera.»  
«Vuoi raccontarle ogni dettaglio?» si intromise Regina.  
«Certo che no. Mamma devo andare, ciao…»  
«No, aspetta…» Emma staccò la chiamata.  
«Perché diavolo le hai detto che abbiamo dormito insieme?»  
«Che problema c’è?»  
«Che non sono affari suoi.»  
«Non volevi che si sapesse?»  
«Non ho detto questo.»  
«E allora? Stiamo insieme no?»  
Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Emma si sollevò di scatto.  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» la voce di Emma si acutizzò.  
«No, io… cioè si stiamo insieme ma non credevo che l’avremmo detto a qualcuno.»  
«E perché mai?»  
«Pensavo che sarebbe stato un segreto per un po'?»  
«Perché?»  
«Nessuno capirebbe.»  
«Cosa c’è da capire? Io ti amo, tu mi ami. Tu mi ami, giusto?» il panico nel tono della sua voce si propagò nella stanza.  
«Sì, ti amo.»  
Il viso di Emma si rilassò, le accarezzò il viso e la baciò.  
«Allora è tutto a posto.»  
«Dici?»  
«Regina non mi interessa quello che pensano gli altri. Voglio stare con te.»  
Il sindaco le sorrise e poggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
«Devo solo abituarmi» ammise in un sussurro.  
«Lo farai» la strinse in un abbraccio.


End file.
